1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for storing transaction data allowing the acquisition and the remote management thereof to be simplified, such as, for example, values measured by measuring devices associated with authorized local validation means.
The invention is notably applied to storing data of a transactional nature, in reference to measuring units, for example for measurements coming from volumetric counting equipments, weighing equipments, etc, in order to replace secured printers, and more generally for any equipment requiring high-reliability storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In service terminals such as hauling depots, warehouses, ports for example, where considerable amounts of liquids such as petroleum products for example are transferred on road vehicles, ships, etc, in order to be distributed, or in oil pipeline head stations for example, there are generally local assemblies for measuring and for displaying the amounts delivered. Such assemblies include counters or turbines, temperature detectors, quantity indicators and an electronic module possibly suited for performing scale and temperature corrections. The local electronic module is connected through transmission channels to a computing and management assembly in a remote control room where they are stored prior to being processed.
Since the indications from the measuring means (counters, turbines, etc) have to be accurate and incontestable, the local measuring assembly is generally associated with a local check control box whose manufacturer is registered by the authorities in charge.
Storage is currently performed on storage media such as magnetic disks or diskettes, or high-density non-volatile memories for example in form of PCMCIA/JEIDA standard cards (credit card format). These cards utilize either memories saved by an integrated battery, or "flash" type EEPROMs (memories requiring no backup power supply). The reliability of integrated-circuit memories is generally good. It is nevertheless not possible to totally rely on them and be sure that, in practice, the data storm actually correspond, on the one hand, to the data written and, on the other hand, to the data read.
In order that the guarantee of the accuracy of the measurements applies, a storage unit with a proven reliability is necessary in this control room. This unit, which generally includes a storage such as a secured printer or secured magnetic media, associated with a control computer such as a micro-computer, must be given an official acceptance and, to that end, be accessible to controls by official bodies.